Haunting Obsession
by Chichiforever
Summary: She shook her head, Krillin, Vegita, Piccolo…all of her husband's friends…companions were…dead. Lying in pools of their own blood. It was then that her eyes fell on a smaller bodythat belonged to her son...Gohan. Is this her true reality or is there more to this vision? Kinda AU - GCC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction. I LOVE Chichi and Goku – they are my favorite characters and couple out of DB/DBZ/DBGT.. Thank you to my beta ****Aizou**for going over this story for me! You are the best!

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

**_Chapter 1_**

_The wind blew her dark hair back, whispering its warnings as it blew past her ears. As she looked around frantically, a feeling of dread washed over her…_

_'Where are they?' she thought as ominous noises filled her ears. _

_She ran though the forest; she could hear the screams, the yells…_

_'Gohan,' she whispered as she made it to the clearing. 'Goku?' She stared in disbelief. 'No... No, this can't be happening… No!' Tears filled her eyes as she saw lines of unmoving bodies. 'Oh, Kami...' _

_She shook her head. Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo… All of her husband's friends – his companions – were dead, lying in pools of their own blood. It was then that her eyes fell on a smaller body. "No," she gasped. "Gohan!" Chichi screamed as she ran to her fallen son, her sweet 13 year old boy. "Gohan, please," she whispered as she shook the boy's bloodied corpse, her eyes darting wildly in all directions. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband dead. "Somebody, help me!" she screamed, but no one came. "Please, HELP!" she tried again, tears falling down her face as she continued to shake her lifeless son. _

_"I'll help you," Chichi looked up only to find the one person she hoped to never see again…_

"NO!" she screamed as she bolted up from her bed, breathing heavily.

"Chichi!" Goku burst through their bedroom door, ready to strike.

Chichi ran her hand though her long hair, looking around, a look of fear etched on her features. "It was only a dream," she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. "Only a dream."

"Chichi?" Goku asked, taking a seat beside his wife, a group of men right behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it sounded like something was hurting you!" Krillin laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shaking her head, she turned her frightened eyes to her concerned husband. "I-I'm sorry." She looked to the gang of men. "It was just a bad dream," she looked around again.

Goku kissed her forehead. "Are you sure?" He could feel her; she wasn't fine – something had truly frightened her.

"It was only a dream," she whispered. "I'm fine." Smiling, she wiped away the tears that lingered at the corners of her onyx-colored eyes.

"Alright…" Goku said, not convinced.

"You guys must be hungry," she said, getting up. She quickly jumped back underneath the covers of her bed, however, as she realized she was clad only in a tank top and panties. "Um… Let me change and I'll fix you guys something delicious." The guys nodded as they headed downstairs – all of them, that was, but Goku. Shutting the door, he turned to his wife, who thought he had left with the rest of them.

She sighed. "Only a dream, Chichi." Tears came to her eyes once again. "But what a horrible dream…"

"Chi," Goku placed his arm around his wife, causing her to jump.

"Oh... Goku, I thought you went downstairs?" She tried to wipe away her tears but her efforts were fruitless. "It's nothing, Goku. It's just… Just these silly hormones." Her slender fingers lay gently on her flat stomach. "You know what a mess I was when I was pregnant with Gohan."

Goku couldn't help but smile as he placed his larger hand over hers. "He's gonna be strong," the raven-haired man whispered.

"How do you know? I'm only 8 weeks along." She already knew the answer but asked the question anyway. "Besides – who said it's going to be a _he?_" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as a smirk graced her lips. "I'd say a girl is just what we need – I've been outnumbered for far too long!"

Goku shook his head, a concerned look on his face. "You really don't need to feed all of us, Chi; I could always go down to the river and catch us a fish." He squeezed her hand slightly. "In addition to your crazy emotions, I also remember how tired you were during your first pregnancy."

Chichi smiled; she loved it when her husband was concerned for her. "I'll be alright," she assured him, kissing his lips ever-so-gently. "Now, go downstairs. I'll be out in a minute."

-15 minutes later-

_"You won't have this child!" Chichi screamed, as she wrapped her arms around her tiny belly. "I won't let you!" _

_The man in front of her smirked, his eyes glowing. "We'll see about that, princess." It was at that moment that a large light flew from the man's open palm and crashed into her hands._

***BANG***

The laughter in the room died as everyone present stared at the large pan that fell to the ground. Hot water was spilling onto the floor, gushing down Chichi's fast-reddening legs.

"Chichi!" Goku and the others yelled but there was no response; the raven-haired woman stood motionless, her eyes wide and her hands on her stomach. Goku ran to her side looking at her fear-filled face.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, as he noticed his mother's burnt legs. "Dad, we need to get her out of this water – it's boiling!"

Within seconds Goku had his wife sitting on the couch as Gohan tended to her burnt legs. "Chichi, honey?" Goku called to her softly. Her face turned to him slowly. "G-Goku?" she whispered.

Goku nodded. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"W-What happened?" she looked around at the group of men, who were now staring at her with increased interest.

"You were taking a pot of boiling water off the stove when **bam! **It fell to the ground," Yamcha answered as he handed Gohan a white cloth.

"Didn't you feel it? That water was boiling!" Krillin eyed her red legs worriedly. "You burned your legs pretty badly."

Chichi's eyes turned to her injured legs; she remained silent as she watched her son gently wrap the white cloth over the aloe. Tears filled her eyes yet again as an image of the man that had been haunting her consumed her vision.

"Chichi-"

"There was a man," she whispered. Almost subconsciously, everyone gathered around her, leaning in to try and catch her words. "A man… A man from my memories," she added, her eyes looking to her stomach. "He'll come for me."

"Who, Chichi? You're making no sense."

Chichi turned to her husband, pearly moisture still present in her eyes. "He'll kill you." She looked to the group. "All of you… And then he'll kill the baby… And take me." Her fingers tightened around her midriff. "You can't stop him." She cast her eyes down to her hands, which held her stomach protectively. "You can't stop him…"

**Okay so like I said this is my first Dragon Ball Z story, so please don't lynch me! I do hope you like it though.**

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my first Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction. I LOVE Chichi and Goku – they are my favorite characters and couple out of DB/DBZ/DBGT.. Thank you so much! to my beta ****Aizou **for going over this story for me! You are the best!

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

The room around her was unnaturally silent, dark for this time of day. She slowly opened her eyes to stare at the strange, blacked-out windows that were blocking the sunlight from entering the already gloomy space. A steady dripping drummed out a rhythm somewhere in front of her; slowly, she made her way to the window, curiosity getting the better of her as she extended her hand, ready to touch the covering that took away the ever bright and cheerful light. As she made contact with the dark substance, she gasped, pulling her hand back as if burned by fire itself.

Her eyes, now wide and fearful, stared at her hands, which had come away crimson – whatever was on the window was wet and slimy. As her brain tried to make sense of things, the windows burst open, air rushing into the room, bringing with it the smell of rotted flesh and blood that filled her nostrils and brought up bile into the young woman's throat. Her pupils constricted, making her gaze seem vacant as light made its way into the room and eliminated the treatments that once blocked its glory.

Bodies… The new-found light revealed the skin of those she loved, hanging like sheets in front of her. Backing away and shaking uncontrollably, she turned around, only to scream in horror as she saw what lay on her bed – the very bed she had just awoken from. Somehow, inexplicably, her own corpse lay there, unmoving. Looking down at herself, she registered with horror the blood that encrusted her once sun-kissed skin. Onyx eyes took in the room as she shook her head hysterically, wanting nothing more than to run and distance herself from the carnage that lined the room.

"It's only a dream," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she brought her hands up to her face, trying to push away the smell and visions that were enforced upon her. "I need to wake up!" she cried. "Wake up!" She hit her head repeatedly, as if she could physically knock out that which tormented her. "**Wake up!"**

"WAKE UP!" she screamed, opening her eyes as she bolted up from her horizontal position on the couch, familiar faces staring at her in pure, unmoving apprehension. "It was just a dream," she whimpered, bringing her knees to her chest. She laid her head on her arms, ignoring the many tears that ran down her face and her soft whimpers echoed throughout the small home.

"Chichi," Goku whispered, his hand lying on her shoulder. He wanted nothing more than for her to talk to him, to explain to him what was happening to her – but sadly she stayed in her position, neither moving nor speaking; only could the sounds of her soft cries be heard.

They waited patiently until Chichi was ready to speak. After handing her a hot cup of tea, Bulma took a seat next to her friend, rubbing her back ever so gently as Goku sat on the other side of her. "It was so real," Chichi whispered. "They all felt so real."

"I don't understand… Why is this mysterious guy targeting you?" Krillin asked as he sat across from Goku. Yamcha, Piccolo and Vegeta surrounded them.

"You don't think he's targeting Chichi to get to Goku, do ya?" Yamcha asked, looking to his comrades for an answer.

"That would make sense," Piccolo answered, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "To go after Son's wife would be an easy way to grab his attention."

"More like a stupid way," Gohan growled in irritation.

Vegeta remained silent, as did Goku as they both studied Chichi's features and mannerisms. Her hands tightened around her cup, a look of worry and confusion present in her eyes. "It will not do you any good to hide whatever information you have, woman." Everyone's eyes instantly focused on the prince of the Saiyan race. "You know who this man is, do you not?" He stared at Chichi intently, his temper beginning to flare when she did not answer or make eye contact with him. "ANSWER ME!"

"OKAY!" she screamed, her eyes staring into his sinister and heated orbs. "Okay," she whispered, taking a deep breath as she held on to her cup for support. "His name is Shuji Nobuyuki. We met when I was ten– two years before I met Goku, Yamcha and Bulma. Being both a princess and the daughter of a man that instilled fear in the hearts of most made it hard for me to make any friends. One afternoon, I wandered off into a nearby forest. The trees were enormous; I have never felt smaller in my life than I did under those looming monsters. I knew I shouldn't have continued: father always told me that I wasn't allowed anywhere near the forest... But… I couldn't help myself." She took a breath. "After what seemed like hours, I arrived at this beautiful clearing…"

_The sun was as bright as her smile as the small princess giggled with excitement; dozens upon dozens of flowers filled the open area. Running out, she twirled, her long white dress dancing around her as her dark hair playfully moved in time with her motions. Stopping, she knelt down, taking in the sweet smell that tantalized her senses. "I've never seen so many flowers," she whispered, as she watched a cluster of colorful butterflies flutter about her. She giggled as one landed on her shoulder, as if it were greeting the child. "Why, hello to you too!" she laughed, as she stood, dancing around the field. _

_After a few moments she stopped her twirling; something had caught her eye. "What is that?" she whispered, squinting. It wasn't a rock, nor was it part of the flower field. Being the curious ten-year-old she was, she made her way towards the out of place object, only to find herself face-to-body with an unconscious child. "Oh, my!" she gasped, kneeling beside him. "What happened to you?" she whispered pushing aside his long hair so that she could see his face. _

_"So pretty," she whispered. His skin was the color of pearls, so much so that it glistened in the sunlight. His hair, which was just as long as hers, fell to the middle of his back, a beautiful lavender color. The clothes he wore fit him as if part of his skin, differentiating into colors of emerald, sapphire and gold. As she moved his soft locks from his child-like face, she gasped. "Oh no, he's hurt!" Turning to her small bag, she pulled out a bottle of water. "I need a cloth," she muttered to herself in frustration as she looked around frantically. Then, thoughtfully, her gaze fixated on her beautiful silk white gown. Without any further deliberation, the young princess ripped the bottom part of her gown and soaked it with water. The silk stained with a pinkish tinge as she gently cleaned the cut. "Better," she whispered. _

_Feeling the cold liquid, large, crystal-blue eyes opened, staring intently at the beautiful girl before him. "Who are you?" he asked confusedly._

_Hearing his voice, Chichi pulled her hand away, startled. "You're awake," she stated somewhat stupidly. Then, her senses kicking in – "Are you okay? I found you here, in this field, hurt…"_

_Slowly sitting up, the young boy looked around, still confused as his hand reached up to touch the still bleeding cut. He hissed in pain as his hand made contact and he looked up in surprise as Chichi giggled, pressing the cloth back onto his forehead. "You shouldn't touch it." He blushed, staring at her as she ripped more of her dress, wrapping its cool material around his head. "There," she whispered, "much better." Putting away her water bottle, she smiled brightly at the young boy. "My name's Chichi. What's yours?" _

_There was something about this young girl that made his heart stop. "Shuji Nobuyuki," he answered, taking her hand and shaking it. "Thank you, Chichi… You saved my life." _

_The raven haired girl only shook her head. "It was nothing – I couldn't just leave you here!" she smiled. _

_"There must be something I can do for you – anything to repay you for your kindness!" He stared at her, taking in her features. It was then that he noticed the state of her dress. "You ruined your nice dress to help me?" _

_Chichi shrugged, standing. "It's only a dress; Papa can always get me another." _

_Nobuyuki watched the girl before him as she twirled around in circles, her melodic laugh dancing around him, soothing him. Standing as well, he shook his head. "No, I must repay you for your kindness, Chichi – it would only be right." _

_The young princess stopped spinning. "All right, then… If you insist…" She thought for a moment. Nobuyuki couldn't help the chuckle that emitted from his own lips as he watched her pink tongue dart out the side of mouth, her eyes cast skyward as she stood in deep contemplation. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers, that cheerful, heart-stopping smile even brighter than it had been before. "I've got it!" she cheered, jumping over to the lavender-haired boy. "You can be my friend!" _

_"Friend?" he questioned, now quite baffled._

_"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "I don't have any from where I'm from… Everyone keeps their distance, so it can get pretty lonely sometimes…"_

_Nobuyuki frowned as the young girl before him lost the large smile, and replaced it with a frown. "I'll be your friend," he answered, causing Chichi to look at him with wide eyes._

_ "Really?" she asked, each syllable laced with hope._

_Nobuyuki nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Really." _

**_"CHICHI!" _**

_Turning around at the sound of her name, Chichi groaned. "Man! I have to go; it's Papa." _

_Nobuyuki stared at her worriedly. "Will I see you again?" he asked eagerly._

_Chichi nodded. "Yes, I'll meet you here tomorrow!" Hugging her new friend, she turned and sprinted off, hoping her father would not scold her too badly. However, her worries were nothing next to the joy she felt now that she'd finally found a real friend. As promised, the two met in the magical field of flowers every day for the next two years. _

"I told my father about Nobuyuki – though I believe he thought of him as more of an imaginary friend than a real one!" Chichi giggled at the memory. "He was everything I could have ever asked for… Until one day…"

_ Chichi ran past the familiar trees that led her to her and Nobuyuki's special place, her hands tightly clasped around a bouquet of red roses. She knew that Nobuyuki had never seen a rose before – in fact, the only flower he had ever seen were those that filled the very field they met in – so this, this was to be her special gift to a friend that had been by her side for the past two years. _

_"Yuki-chan!" the twelve-year-old yelled, waving her hand as she spotted the lavender-haired boy standing just a few feet away._

_"Chi-chan," he greeted, kissing her forehead once she made it to him. "What are these?" he asked, staring at the blood-red roses that sat in her small hands. "They're beautiful," he whispered. _

_Chichi nodded, her own smile growing tenfold. "They're for you." _

_"Me?" he said breathlessly, taking the bouquet from her hands. "Thank you," was all he could manage, tears careening down his face as he stared at the heartfelt gift. "No one has ever given me anything as lovely… Or as sweet." _

_"Yuki-chan?" Chichi grabbed his free hand. "What is it? You seem so sad."_

_Nobuyuki nodded. "That's because I am…" he muttered almost incoherently, taking her hand with his free one. "I'm afraid this will be our last day together."_

_Chichi's eyes widened. "What? Why?"_

_Nobuyuki smiled at her outburst. "It's time for me to go home," he answered simply. "My time here has run its course… I must return to my family." _

_Chichi shook her head, confused. "I don't understand… What does you going home have to do with this being our last day?"_

_"There are things about me that you still do not know… That I have kept from you," he said carefully. "Chichi… I'm not from this planet." He scrutinized her face as she processed the information. _

_"Then… Where are you from?" she asked innocently. _

_"A planet far away from here," he answered. _

_"Well," she felt moisture gathering rapidly in her eyes. "I don't care if you're an alien…" She paused as Nobuyuki chuckled at the word. "I love you, Yuki-chan; you're my only friend!" Without another sound, she threw herself into his chest and cried. _

**_Anyway thanks for reading please review._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is my first Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction. I LOVE Chichi and Goku – they are my favorite characters and couple out of DB/DBZ/DBGT.. Thank you so much! to my beta ****Aizou **for going over this story for me! You are the best!

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

Placing her cup on the coffee table, she stood, walking to her oversized window. "Shortly after Nobuyuki's departure, I met Goku, Bulma and Yamcha… It would be five years till I saw him again." Chichi turned to face her family and friends, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, we're dealing with an alien? Why is it that all the aliens want to visit _this_ planet – do they realize that there are eight other planets in this solar system, not to mention the countless others in the galaxy? How about all the ones we don't even know about?" Yamcha spat, though he looked sheepish after receiving glares from most of the occupants of the room. "No offence," he hastened to add.

"I don't understand." Bulma turned her gaze to her friend. "It seemed that you two were best friends, so why would he want to harm you?"

Chichi gave a sad smile. "We were, but things changed when I saw him again…"

_Kicks, punches and flips sliced through the air as a now seventeen_ _ year old Chichi stood practicing her martial arts amongst the field of flowers._

_ "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be forced to fight." _

_She turned quickly, ready to strike. "Who's there?" she yelled, her eyes darting from one end of the field to the other. _

_"Still aggressive as ever, I see." Chichi turned around quickly, only for her breath to catch in her throat as she saw who stood before her. "Hello, Chi-chan." She couldn't believe her eyes – she recognized him instantly – how could she not? That pearl-like skin, those long raven locks and those beautiful crystal-blue eyes…_

_"Nobuyuki?" she whispered, her hands dropping to her sides._

_"It's been a long time," he said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you in so many years, Princess."_

_Tears clouded her vision as she stared at the man before her. "It doesn't matter," she whispered, running into his arms. "You're here now." She hugged him for as long as she could. _

_"I see I've been missed?" he laughed as she pulled away. _

_"Very much so." She smiled and wiped her tears away as the two of them took a seat among the flowers. _

_"It hasn't changed at all," he mused, taking in the scenery around him. "Still as beautiful as ever." Chichi nodded. His eyes turned towards her, taking in her appearance. "And I see you have grown to be quite a beautiful princess," he said softly, moving a piece of her long raven hair from her eyes. "You look lovely, Chichi – breathtaking, if you will." Chichi mumbled a thank you as her cheeks turned a light pink, causing her dearest friend to laugh. "Still as modest as ever!" _

_Chichi shook her head and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "So tell me: where have you been these past five years?"_

_"I've been busy getting my life in order," he answered. "We can talk about me later; I want to hear about you, Princess – how have these past five years treated you?" _

_Chichi smiled, looking at her fingers, a light pink blush staining her cheeks. "Well… I met someone," she said looking up at her now frowning friend "Shortly after you left I was saved by this amazing little boy name Goku." She turned her eyes to the sky as she remembered that day. "I know we were young but there was something special between us and now...We're getting married!" She turned her gaze to her friend who continued to frown. "Hey," she whispered, a concerned look gracing her features. "What is it?" _

_Nobuyuki closed his eyes as his fist sat in his lap "You're getting married?" _

_Chichi stared at her friend confusedly. "Yes," she answered. "That is, once I find him." _

_The raven-haired teen blinked in confusion. "What?" _

_"Well, after he saved me and then my father's castle, he promised that we would marry one day." She shrugged._

_With a breath of relief, Nobuyuki smiled. "So you're telling me that a twelve year old boy promised you that he would marry you before leaving you and hasn't been back since?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Princes…" He wiped the tears of mirth that were filling his eyes. "I thought you were serious, that the man that you spoke of was waiting for you at the palace!" _

_Chichi frowned as her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. "This isn't funny, Nobuyuki! I am serious! Why do you think I'm training for this tournament?" _

_He stopped laughed and stared at Chichi in shock. "Chichi, you're seriously going to find this Goku and remind him of a promise he made when he was 10?" She said nothing in reply. "Look… I understand that you want to believe that there was someone out there waiting for you but, Princess, if he hasn't returned to you within these past five years then I'm sorry to say that he has forgotten you." _

_Chichi felt the tears as they snaked their way down her cheek. "You're wrong," she whispered, "Even if he has forgotten about me, I know that we're meant to be… We just have to be!" _

_Nobuyuki felt his jealousy rising again as his fist clenched in his lap. "You're being ridiculous!" he hissed, glaring at her as she turned to him. "Why can't you just see the truth that he obviously doesn't feel the same way for you as you do for him and notice that there might be someone else that is better suited for you!"_

_"Because I don't want anyone else!" she replied, the same venom evident in her own voice._

_Shaking his head, he stood at the same time as Chichi did. "Even if this person could give you everything, including the moon and stars? Even if this person would love you with every fiber of his being?" He grabbed her shoulders, his face softening. "Even if this person…Were me?"_

_Chichi's eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. "Nobuyuki…" She whispered his name, a sad look on her face. _

_"I have loved you since the day I opened my eyes and found you tending to my wound… You have been on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of every day… I came back not to just visit, Chichi… But to give you my heart and make you my bride." He leaned in, capturing her lips with his._

_"No," she grunted, pushing him away from her. "I told you… I told you that I was engaged," she said, wiping her mouth furiously. "How dare you do this to me?" she cried, tears running down her face._

_"I just told you that I loved you. I put myself out there and all you can do is talk of this man that is not even here?" His voice rose angrily with every word he said._

_"Regardless of what you say, Nobuyuki, I do not and have never felt anything more than friendship towards you! I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but –" she screamed in irritation. "Damn it! Why did you do this? Why did you have to ruin what we had?" _

_"What we had? WHAT WE HAD?" he screamed, his temper rising furiously. "You have no idea what I have done in order to be here with **you**!"_

_She stared at him, shaking her head. "You can't blame this on me! I told you about my engagement! I told you where my heart lies and you **still** did this!" She waved her hands vehemently, indicating the situation at hand. "I'm sorry, Nobuyuki, but my heart is already taken." She turned to walk away, only to be pulled roughly back, her body slamming hard into his._

_"Your heart may belong to him, but what of your body?" he hissed._

**Okay there's chapter 3. I want to take Mimi (), ****Isabelle Souza Prado (), and a BIG thank you to Aizou for not only liking the story but who is now my beta!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much! to my beta ****Aizou **for going over this story for me! You are the best! - thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited :o)

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

Chichi lay in her bed, her arms wrapped around her body as she stared at the wall in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Looking up from his spot by their bedroom door, Goku stared at his wife, confusion evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I never told you," she repeated, her voice soft and haunting as her eyes stayed fixated on the plaster partition.

Goku stood and moved to kneel beside the bed, his body now obstructing the view of the wall. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He ran his fingers through her hair, staring at her, his eyes filled with nothing but concern and undying love.

"I just want him to leave me alone." Chichi's voice was barely audible as her eyes became glassy and wet, conveying her true emotions.

Goku gently kissed her forehead, his hands still creating paths through her silky locks. "I won't let him hurt you, Chichi… I swear."

"I'm scared, Goku." she shook her head, the tears running down the side of her face "I fought so hard that day…I tried t-to stop him b-but –"

He silenced her with a soft kiss. "I know. I know you did, Chi…. You're the strongest girl I know." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." His wife nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck like a small girl would do to her parent when she sought comfort. "Everything will be alright," Goku repeated – this time to reassure himself, more than anything else.

A few moments later, a soft knock was heard. "Goku," Bulma called softly, "dinner's ready – you should go and eat; I'll stay here with Chichi."

Goku shook his head, but both Chichi and Bulma insisted on him leaving, claiming that Chichi could use some much-needed girl-time. Seeing that he would lose this battle, he decided to surrender and head downstairs.

"I really appreciate you cooking, Bulma." The raven-haired woman smiled as she sat up in her bed, pulling a pillow over her stomach and patting the spot next to her.

"It was nothing – besides, it's not like _I_ actually cooked," she giggled. "No, unlike _you_, _I_ leave the cooking to Lee Yam Golden Chinese takeout!"

Chichi couldn't help the laugher that erupted from her lips; God, she loved Bulma.

Standing outside his bedroom door, Goku smiled as he heard the melodic music of his wife's beautiful laugh. 'Leave it to Bulma to cheer up anyone around her,' he thought. Shaking his head, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I've got to say, Vegeta – you have one fantastic wife!"

His seemingly arbitrary announcement caused Vegeta to eye his fellow Saiyan strangely. Then, the sound of two women laughing from the bedroom upstairs danced around the group and a small smile tugged at his lips. "Well, at least she's good for something," he mumbled, stuffing his fifth egg roll into his mouth.

**-oOoOo-**

Bulma had been sitting in the Sons' bedroom for more than an hour. She smiled as she watched her friend sleeping soundly. Placing her book on the nightstand along with her glasses, she closed her eyes, succumbing to her exhaustion.

_"**Can anything be more beautiful than a sunrise? The light rising above the trees, its colors dancing throughout the sky: purples, pinks, oranges and blues dancing amongst the clouds… Amazing… It was just breath taking…"** Bulma heard the voice but saw no one. Looking around, she noticed a light, a pinprick of brightness in the distance. **"It's truly amazing how one can truly lose oneself whilst in the arms of the one they love."** _

_"Who is that?" she questioned as she made her way to the light. _

**_"Why do you keep doing this?" _**_a different voice, a familiar one cried. _

_Bulma stopped; she knew that voice. "Chichi?" she whispered as the voice from before spoke up._

**_"You really _****are_ quite sexy when you get upset." _**

**_"Don't touch me!"_**

_'Chichi!' Bulma ran in desperation in the direction of her friend's voice, finally making it to the light. Covering her eyes as her blue orbs adjusted to the brightly lighted area, she blinked, confused. "Flowers?" she murmured. As she observed her new surroundings, she found that she stood at an opening to a large flower field. 'This must be where Chichi met Nobuyuki.' As if answering her question, the voice of Goku's wife cut through the serenity once more._

_"I hate it here!" the ebony-haired woman hissed. _

_The man in front of her shook his head disapprovingly as he reached out to touch her face – only to have it smacked away. "Why would you say such things, Princess? This place is where we met!" _

_"Those memories were tarnished after what you did to me!" she yelled. "You disgust me!"She shook her head, backing away from him as he grabbed her roughly._

_"Watch how you speak to me, Princess: my patience can only go so far," he hissed, his eyes taking on a darker shade. "Now, why don't we have a little **fun!**" As he slammed his lips into hers, Chichi's eyes narrowed. She brought her leg upwards and outwards, kicking him hard in the groin and causing him to drop her. "You bitch!" he groaned, drawing on all of his will to keep standing._

_She spat, wiping her mouth to try and rid herself of the taint he had left there. "How many times must I repeat myself, Nobuyuki? I want nothing to do with you! You make me sick!" _

**_*SLAP*_**

_She hit the ground hard. Chichi brought her hand to her cheek, shutting her eyes as Nobuyuki loomed over her, ready to strike her once more "STOP!" Both parties turned their head to the blue-haired woman, who was now standing beside Chichi "Step away!" she growled, her hands brandishing a large branch threateningly. "Are you alright, Chichi?" Nodding, Chichi stood, staring at her friend with uncertainty and wonder._

_"H-How did you get into my dream?" _

_Bulma shrugged, her eyes still glaring at the man in front of her. "I have no idea… But I'm glad I'm here." She patted the branch in her right hand. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a woman?"_

_A sinister smirk plastered itself over Nobuyuki's face and he let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, this is just priceless! Please, do tell me: what do you intend to do to me? As far as I know, you have no fighting skills, nor do you have any special powers – you're just a worthless woman!" He looked her up and down with a lecherous gleam in his eye. "Although… I _can_ think of a place where you would be _exceedingly_ useful."_

_"You're a pig!" Bulma yelled, swinging the branch – only to have Nobuyuki grab it._

_"And _you're_ bothersome," he said, irritation now clear in his voice. "Now, this is a _private_ moment." He raised his hands in an authoritative manner. As Bulma's pupils constricted in horror, a cast-iron pen seemed to be formed from nothing, imprisoning her within its impenetrable bars. "Much better," Nobuyuki jeered. He lifted his hand in the same purposeful way and the cage rose to the sky, becoming suspended meters above himself and Chichi. _

_"Let me out of here!" Bulma screamed as she helplessly watched Nobuyuki walk up to her raven-haired friend. However, the Ox-Princess wasn't going to give up easily; she swung a punch in her attacker's face and bounced on her toes, ready for the next assault. "Yes! That's it, Chi – fight!" _

**_"Chichi!"_**_ It was Goku's voice that suddenly echoed throughout the area._

_"Goku?" Chichi whispered tentatively as she threw another punch._

**_"Bulma!"_**_ Vegeta's voice chimed in._

_"Shit!" The blue-haired woman cursed as she heard the voice of the Prince of Saiyans reverberate around her. "They're trying to wake up us, Chichi!" she yelled. _

_Nobuyuki chuckled as he wiped the blood from his mouth, smirking at Chichi. "Well… It looks like your friend will be leaving us soon." _

**"Bulma!"** _The woman in question shook her head as she felt her body tingle. "No! No, not now!" she cried. "Chichi, you have to keep fighting!" _

_ And fight Chichi did, but it was all in vain as Nobuyuki pinned her to the ground. "Just like old times, huh?" he laughed, as Chichi continued to struggle beneath him. "Let's see if you taste the same after that pathetic monkey has laid his hands on you." _

_ "Chichi" Bulma screamed, as she slowly disappeared._

_"Stop, please!" Chichi screamed, as the alien man kissed her neck, his hands tightening around her wrists, causing dark blue rings to form on their surface._

"Bulma!" Vegeta shook his wife. Her eyes slowly opened wide and she looked wildly around the room.

"You idiot!" she screamed, pushing her husband away from her and turning to the woman who was now lying on a pillow next to her. "Chichi, wake up!" Bulma screamed, tears running down her face. Her voice grew more and more hysterical as she noticed the bruises appearing on her friend's wrist.

"What's happening to her?" Goku yelled as Bulma lifted Chichi up by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Wake the hell up, damn it!" Bulma ignored Goku as desperation took over. She brought her hand up into the air, and with all the force she could muster Bulma slapped the sleeping woman around the face.

"BULMA!" Goku yelled, grabbing the panic-stricken woman and pulling her away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Chichi?" Bulma cried urgently.

Slowly a pair of onyx eyes opened, staring at Bulma with fear and relief. "Bulma," Chichi whispered, throwing herself into the female's arms.

Both men stood watching the two woman cry in each other's arms, confusion and worry etched upon their features. "What happened?" Goku asked, sitting by his wife and slowly pulling her away from his oldest friend's desperate clutches. "Chichi?" She turned to him, throwing herself into his body, shaking uncontrollably. Goku held his wife tightly, trying to pour as much comfort as he could into his embrace. He looked up over Chichi's shoulder into the sapphire eyes of Bulma, searching them for answers.

"I don't know how it happened," Bulma whispered, her arms wrapped around herself, "but I was in Chichi's dream…. And so was _he!_"

Vegeta's fists clenched at his sides. "What did he do to you?" he seethed.

Bulma shook her head. "He did nothing but trap me in a cage up in the sky, so that I could do nothing but watch as he… As he…"She trailed off as she remembered what had happened.

"As he did what, Bulma?" Goku's grip tightened around Chichi's still-trembling body.

"She fought him, she fought him for a good few minutes but he was just too strong," she whispered, her eyes on the shaking Chichi.

"What did he do to her Bulma?" Goku growled. If that bastard so much as _touched_ his wife…

She shook her head again. "He pinned her to the ground. He said something about wondering if her taste was different now that she'd been with a pathetic monkey…" She closed her eyes. "The last thing I saw before you woke me up was Chichi screaming for him to stop..." Her voice became faint. "…as he assaulted her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much! to my beta ****Aizou **for going over this story for me! You are the best! - thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited :o) Again I want to thank Aizou, soooo very much for keeping my characters in check :O)

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

"So, we already know that he can access her dreams…" Yamcha thought for a moment. "Well, couldn't we just keep her awake?"

Bulma shot her ex-boyfriend a barely-tolerant sideways glance and shook her head. "The human body needs sleep; without it, it'll die."

"Don't forget, that guy was able to affect her while she was awake, too," Krillin reminded.

"…Meaning he has more control over her than we thought," Gohan whispered, his nails cutting into his palm.

"We could use the dragon balls… You know, to wish this guy be destroyed or something," Tien added.

Again, Bulma shook her head. "We still have to get through six more months before we can use the dragon balls again."

"She won't be able to last through six more months of this," Goku mumbled, his knuckles kneading his forehead. "Neither of them will"

"Oh, God," Bulma whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I can't believe I completely forgot about the baby!"

"It's not that hard to… She isn't that far along and so far, this whole situation has been about Chichi…" Yamcha shrugged, turning his gaze to the woman who was sitting on the windowsill and taking in the cool night air. "She looks exhausted," he murmured, almost to himself.

"Whatever we do, we need to take action quickly: from what Bulma witnessed and from the bruises on her wrists, it seems that things are only going to get worse." Gohan glared darkly at a strange book that lay in front of him.

"If only one of us could be with her… You know, to protect her." Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

Bulma stood abruptly, her eyes wide with excitement as a large smile took over her face. "Krillin, you're a genius!" she yelled. "Don't you guys see? God, it's been staring at us in the face this whole time!"

"Who, Bulma? Who's been staring at us this whole time?" Goku asked, confusion etched on his face.

"The answer!" Bulma smiled. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

"Spit it out, woman," Vegeta hissed, becoming irate with his mate's excitement.

"Guys, did you not hear what Krillin said? '_If only one of us could be with her'_? I was with her in her dream!"

"Yeah, _and_?" Yamcha crossed his arms fiercely.

Slamming her hands on the table, Bulma turned to Goku. "Goku, what were Chichi and I like when you found us?"

"Well, you were asleep with your head against the headboard, while Chichi slept with her head in your lap."

"Exactly, I was in direct contact with Chichi!" she laughed. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner: in order to help Chichi, one of us needs to be in direct contact with her as he or she sleeps!"

Smiles could be seen from those around the room as Gohan turned to his father. "Of course, you'll be the one in direct contact with mother." Goku nodded as Gohan picked up the book in front of him. The gold lettering on the battered spine simply spelled out the word 'Magick'. "I took this old book out from the library. It gives some historical accounts of magical occurrences that have been recorded through the ages. I've been reading it since this whole mess started." He flipped through the pages. "After doing some research, a good way to defeat Nobuyuki may be to make sure mom has the upper hand. So far he's been in control; he knows that he holds a power over mother…So _he_ controls _her_ nightmare…"

"…When _she's_ supposed to be the one in control!" Bulma finished for him, smiling.

"Exactly!" Gohan grinned. "In order for mother to win against Nobuyuki, she needs to take control. In order to control her dreams, Mom needs to have control over her emotions."

The group of guys looked from Gohan to Bulma, perplexed. "Umm…Would you mind elaborating?"

"Guys, it's simple – in our dreams, when we become aware of what's going on, we then have the power to control what happens. Have you never woken yourself up from a nightmare or actively made a choice in a dream?"

"What Gohan is trying to say is that once Chichi realizes that _she_ is the one in control, _not_ Nobuyuki, he will no longer have the power to invade her mind!"

"And once that imbecile realizes he is not the one holding the cards, he'll make himself known." Vegeta smirked, cracking his knuckles together. "Then we can finally put this situation to rest."

"There's one problem, though." Everyone turned to face Gohan. "In order for this to work, she needs to have complete control of her senses. From what Bulma told us, she's terrified. Even though she fought him, she's still scared of him, therefore giving him complete control."

Everyone turned their attention to the raven-haired mother who still sat silently on the windowsill. Her hands lay protectively on her flat stomach as she let out a breath. "Whatever it takes to end this." She turned her head, her eyes tired as she stared at those in her kitchen. "If that's what's got to be done, then let's do it."

Goku stood, his eyes locking with hers. "Let's end this."

**-oOoOoOo-**

As she watched Bulma adjust the pillow for the third time, Chichi swatted her blue-haired friend away. "It's fine, Bulma… I think you've fluffed it enough." She smiled tiredly. "Thank you."

Bulma nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. "Just be careful," she whispered, her eyes moving to Goku as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her to him. "Both of you."

"Take care of that mad man, Kakarot."

Goku nodded, now looking at his son. "Everything will be alright, son; I won't let anything harm your mother."

Gohan nodded, kneeling beside the bed. "I know, dad. If anyone can save mom, it's you." He smiled, kissing his mother's forehead. "I love you, mom."

Chichi smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered, as sleep took over her tired body.

_She stared at her hands as white lace gloves covered her pale, slender fingers. Gently, she touched the fabric of the white-silk sun dress. "This is –"_

_"– The dress you wore when we first met, yes." Nobuyuki smiled, his hands touching her shoulders. "You look… Breathtaking," he whispered, leaning into her._

_"No…" Chichi shook her head, taking a step away from the man in front of her. "No, you can't do this to me anymore… Y-you don't scare me," she whimpered._

_Nobuyuki laughed, taking a step closer to her. "Really? Must we continue this way? You should know by now that you can never win. Besides," he looked around, a smirk on his face, "who'll save you this time?" Before Chichi could utter a word, a white blast came out of nowhere and hit Nobuyuki squarely in the chest, knocking him clear across the field._

_"You want to try that again?" Goku hissed, taking a protective stance in front of his wife. "This fight is between you and me, Nobuyuki. You messed with the wrong family!" Chichi gasped as Nobuyuki appeared before Goku, completely unharmed. The Earth-raised Saiyan growled in frustration._

_"You really think _you_ can stop _me_?" Nobuyuki laughed, shaking his head. "Stupid primate – you may be all-powerful in the outside world but here…" He smiled at Chichi. "Here, _I'm_ the one in control." _

_Goku took a step to his left, shielding his wife with his body. "Don't even look at her," he hissed._

_"What's the matter, Goku? Upset that another man tasted your sweet mate before you did?" He smiled as Goku clenched his fists at his sides, his power-level rising. "Tell me, does she pull your hair as roughly as she does mine when she's screaming in pure pleasure?" Goku growled as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "And does she dig her nails into your back as she climaxes?" _

_"You bastard," he hissed, as he took a step towards the laughing Nobuyuki. _

_"The love we made was pure and blessed by the gods themselves!" the mad man announced, his hands outstretched. "Unlike _your_ disgusting primate ways." He spat, his hands falling to his sides. "She was mine! We were meant to be together, destined for each other and then _you _had to show up and taint her with your lies!"_

_"_Love_? You call what you did to her '_love'?_ You raped her! Stole from her what was never meant to be yours in the first place!" Goku screamed, advancing on the grinning Nobuyuki. "You're a sick bastard who only cares about his desires! If you _truly_ loved her, you would see that her heart lies with me, her sons and her friends!" _

_"That baby she carries is nothing more than a worthless parasite that I will gladly dispose of as soon as I erase her mind completely… Followed by that other abomination… What was his name? Gohan? Ah, yes, another waste of space." _

_Goku swung a roundhouse punch, forcing Nobuyuki to bend backwards as he felt Goku's knuckles swish past his nose. "I'll kill you before you have the chance to touch _my_ family!" he yelled, releasing a blast of energy from his hand._

_Nobuyuki laughed as he dodged the blast, easily kicking Goku in the chest, causing the savior of the Earth to fall to the ground. "When are you going to learn, fool? I control this world!" he released a blast from his right hand._

_Chichi screamed, falling to her knees as she watched Nobuyuki continue his attack on her husband. "Goku!"_

_"Do not fret, love: it will be over soon," Nobuyuki assured the crying mother-to-be. "And then it will be just you and me." _

**-oOoOoOo-**

The Z-team watched as Goku screamed out in pain, cuts and bruises appearing where the skin had previously been clear. "What should we do?" Tien asked helplessly, looking around at the others for support.

"We need to wake him up!" Yamcha yelled, but as he made his way to the withering hero, the desert bandit was stopped by a rough hand.

"You fool! If you wake him, tell me, who will protect his damned harpy of a mate?"

Yamcha pulled his arm from the prince's grip, glaring darkly at the infuriating Saiyan. "He's hurt; we can't just leave him like this! What if he dies?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma hissed, kneeling next to a distraught Gohan.

The group fell silent as they watched Gohan cry into his parents' bed. The sounds of his mother's whimpers and his father's painful screams were traumatizing the young child.

"Trust him," Vegeta said, turning his attention to Goku. "Kakarot knows what he's doing."

**-oOoOoOo-**

_Goku lay unmoving as he struggled to breathe; never had he faced an enemy that could control him such a way. He knew that Nobuyuki only had the upper hand due to the fact that he had taken over Chichi's mind…_

_"Don't worry," Nobuyuki smirked, "I won't kill you _just_ yet. In fact, I think I'll do to you what I did to that annoying blue-haired woman… Yes…" He smiled, lifting his hands high into the air. Magically, a cage formed itself around Goku before maneuvering him rapidly skywards. _

_Looking down, Goku yelled to his wife as Nobuyuki made his way to her. "Chichi, take control! Show him you aren't afraid of him!" Goku growled in frustration as he watched Nobuyuki kneel down before Chichi, lifting her chin so that her watery orbs stared at him with pure hate. "Stop touching her!" Goku screamed, furiously rattling the bars of his metal prison. _

_"Love," Nobuyuki whispered, "I think it's time we got rid of this unwanted pest." He laid his hand on her stomach. _

_Goku's eyes widened as he saw what Nobuyuki was planning on doing. "NO! CHICHI!" he screamed, tears now clouding his vision for the first time in over a decade__._

_"This will only hurt for a second," Nobuyuki muttered. However, before he could do anything, Chichi furiously slapped his hands away from her and quickly jumped to her feet. _

_"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "You'll never take my baby!" Goku watched on, relieved that his unborn child was safe yet still concerned that he couldn't be there to help and protect her._

_"This is becoming rather tiring and honestly, Princess, I don't think I'm in the mood to deal with another one of your outbursts." Running his hands through his hair, he looked up at the glaring woman. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." As he charged at her, Chichi closed her eyes, remembering what Bulma and Gohan had told her moments before she appeared in her nightmarish world._

_"**He can only hurt you if you let him…"**_

**_"This is your dream, mom: you control the actions of those around you! Show him that he can't control you! Show him why you were known as the strongest woman on Earth!"_**

_They were right: this was her mind, her dream, her world… It had taken her a long time but now she realized that she had been allowing this man to control her all along. No more. No, she was no longer going to allow him to use what he had done to her so many years ago to control her. No, she would protect her family, her children and herself and not give in, not even when she could no longer stand. Opening her eyes just as Nobuyuki reached her, she jumped over him, surprising him. Seizing the opportunity, she slammed her fist into his shoulder, causing him to stagger back. _

_"That's right, Chi! Take control!" Goku cheered. _

_"That was a lucky shot but trust me, Princess… You won't be as lucky next time." _

_Chichi smiled. "Actually, Yuki… I think I'm just getting started." _

_"Oh and how's that?" Nobuyuki cocked an eyebrow amusedly._

_His smirk quickly vanished as he felt someone kick him in the back, his body flying into a large tree. "You really _should_ watch your back," said a duplicate Chichi._

_Shakily, Nobuyuki stood, staring at the two identical women in front of him. "How did you –? "_

_"This is _my_ mind, after all," one Chichi answered._

_"Therefore _I_ have control, not you!" The other Chichi finished, kicking the man in the gut with one leg and in the head with the other in an excellent execution of a scissor kick. His body slammed into the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "Now, it's time to end this!" she hissed as the two Chichis became one. "You will _never_ touch my family!" _

_"We'll see about that, Princess… You'll never be rid of me," he hissed._

_"Oh, really?" she laughed as she brought her hands to her side in the same way she had seen her husband do many times before. Goku watched, eyes wide, as he realized what his wife was ready to do._

**_"Ka…"_**

_"This will never be over."_

**_"Me…"_**

_"You will be mine, Chichi, mark my words. I will return and that thing growing inside of you will be nothing more than a figment of your imagination!"_

**_"Ha-Me…"_**

_Nobuyuki smirked. "See you soon… My love." _

**_"HA!"_**

**-oOoOoOo-**

_Goku blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust as the dust settled and the light returned to normal. Looking around, he stood, realizing he was no long imprisoned in the cage. "Chichi?" he called, looking around the flower field. It only took him a moment to spot her unmoving body some way away from him. "Chichi!" _

_Dashing over to her and picking her up, he moved the black hair that covered her face. "Hi," Chichi croaked, as her big onyx eyes stared up at a relieved Goku. "Did you see? I did a Kamehameha wave." She smiled tiredly up at her husband, who nodded as the tears that had he had been holding back began their descent down his cheek. "I've always wanted to do one of those," she giggled._

_Goku pulled her tightly against his body, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. She was alive, she had made it… And now their nightmare was finally over. "That's my girl," he whispered. "That's my girl." _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much! to my beta ****Aizou **for going over this story for me! You are the best! - thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited :o) Again I want to thank Aizou, soooo very much for keeping my characters in check :O)

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DBZ OR THE SHOW.**

Cooling breezes danced around her body as she slipped her shoes off, allowing her petite feet to feel the moist and cooling ground beneath her. She span around, enjoying the feel of the sun's rays as its warmth embraced her body. "Mmmh..." she moaned, as she carefully lowered herself to the fresh earth, a loving smile gracing her plump lips. "Oh, Goten, it's just _too _beautiful today," she whispered as her hands ran over her largely protruding belly. She giggled as she felt the flutters of her unborn child dance around her womb. "Things are just _perfect_, my sweet boy… Perfect." She allowed her eyelids to close and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the sun's radiance blanketing her body and keeping her warm.

Dodging a kick, Goku wiped his forehead, smiling at his similarly sweaty son. "You're really improving, Gohan."

"Really, dad?" the pre-teen asked eagerly.

"Definitely! You almost took my head off with that kick," Goku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The large grin that was the trademark of the Son family took over his lips.

"Sorry about that, dad; I just really want to become as strong as I can…" His smile disappeared as he looked down at his fist. "I want to protect her."

Goku stared at his son, a look of confusion clouding his features. "Save who, son?"

"Mom," the pre-teen whispered as he dropped his hands, slowly making his descent to Earth. With a sigh, Goku followed suit. "I was useless, dad… I couldn't do anything to protect her… What if… What if something were to happen to you?" he asked desperately, his eyes staring into his father's. "If something happens to you… It will be my responsibility to protect her! And now… The baby, too."

Placing his hand on his son's shoulders, Goku smiled encouragingly. "First off, were it not for you, we wouldn't have known what to do to save your mother. And secondly… You're stronger than you think, Gohan. I know that if anything were to happen to me, you would take great care of your mother and baby brother."

"Really?"

"Really." Goku smiled, patting his son's head. "Now, let's go home – I'm starving!" With a nod, the two flew in the direction of their home.

**-oOoOoOo-**

"Mom, we're home!" Gohan looked around the empty kitchen and family room. "Mom?"

"Chi?" Goku tried, frowning when no response was heard.

"You think she's upstairs?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Possibly," Goku answered, walking toward the stairs. Fear gripped at his heart as he searched for his wife's _ki_; picking up nothing, he growled in frustration. "Chi," he whispered desperately, his eyes searching the nooks and crannies of the small bedroom as if he could find some answer from them. "Where are you?"

It had been nearly an hour with no sigh of Chichi. Hanging up the phone, Gohan turned to his father. "Bulma hasn't seen her," Gohan said dejectedly. "Where could she be?"

"Where could who be?"

Turning their attention to the front door, Gohan's face lit up and ran into his mother, hugging her tightly. "Mom!" he cried, as Chichi stared up at her husband, a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Goku didn't answer; he only pulled his wife into an equally tight embrace. "Goku?"

"Where have you been?" He suddenly pulled away from her, staring at her sternly. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?"

Chichi was taken aback by the anger in the voice of her normally sweet husband. "I-I'm sorry… It was such a nice day outside so I decided to take a walk… When I made it to the field, I lay down for a moment and, well… I fell asleep."

Shutting his eyes, Goku pulled her into his embrace once more, burying his face in her hair. "I couldn't sense you, Chi… I had no clue where you were and it really scared me."

Chichi wrapped her arms around her husband, a small smile on her lips. Since the situation with Nobuyuki, her beloved husband had been around more often, checking in on her regularly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never meant to scare either of you."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Gohan smiled, wiping away his stray tears. "Just… Next time, leave a note or something, okay?"

Chichi giggled, pulling herself from her husband's embrace. "You two must be hungry." The sound of rumbling from two indignant stomachs confirmed her suspicions. "Seems I was right! Go and wash up; dinner will be ready soon."

Stirring the stew with her left and rubbing her round belly with her right, the Ox-Princess couldn't help but smile.

_'Soon.'_

The sauce-covered spoon clattered onto the clean, white-marble floor, her hand shaking as her eyes widened in fear. That voice… That voice was the one that had haunted her dreams night in, night out since the traumatizing incidents involving Nobuyuki…

"Chi?"

Turning around, she stared at her husband, not sure of what to do or say.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as he knelt down to pick up the spoon from the floor. "You dropped the spoon." He held it out, waiting for her to take it.

Chichi's dark, onyx eyes stared at the spoon, her hands remaining frozen.

"Chi?" His brow creasing with concern, Goku set the spoon on top of the counter and grabbed his wife's hands as he noticed her trembling. "You're shaking."

"I-I…" She couldn't speak; her whole body felt as if it were ready to collapse. A flitting movement in the background of the scene caused her to look up – and she saw him, standing smiling at the front door. Her pupils constricted with fear.

_'Soon,'_ he laughed evilly.

And that was the last thing she saw as darkness consumed her.

**review :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not kidding, Goku: you need to go!" Chichi hissed as Goku continued to protest. It had been an hour of arguing for the two: Chichi was insistent that her husband should leave to help the others, but Goku was refusing. "What if the others are killed?" Her hands came up to her hips to emphasize her point. "You need to go! The earth could be in danger!"

"The others are strong enough to take care of this themselves, Chi! I'm not leaving you alone."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Goku yelled in frustration. "You said it yourself – you heard his voice again. What if he comes after you?"

"He's dead, Goku… DEAD! You and I both saw him die."

"What if he didn't?" Goku had never felt so frustrated in his life. Running his hands over his face, the normally cheerful warrior groaned. "What about Frieza? We thought he was dead and he wasn't, so you can't stand here and try and convince me that someone who _was_ dead _stayed_ dead! For crying out loud, Chi – I'm living proof of that!"

"Why are you arguing with me, Goku? Why can't you just trust the fact that Nobuyuki is gone? I'm just having nightmares! Things like this take a while to get over, that's all."

"During the day? You said you saw him, Chi!" His fingers tousled his unruly hair in exasperation. "I don't think you're seeing things; I'm not convinced he's dead and I just don't want to take a chance! You're so close to having our son… I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am."

"I can just send Gohan to-"

"Oh no, you don't! You will not send my baby boy out there to fight God-knows-what alone!"

"He won't be alone, Chi: he'll be with the others. Besides, Vegeta-"

"Don't even go there, Goku! You know I don't trust that stupid prince; he's arrogant, overbearing and too much of a God-damn hot-head!"

"Watch who you call a hot-head, harpy!" Vegeta hissed as he stood against the door frame of the house .

"Who the _hell _let you in?" Chichi wheeled round to face him.

"The door was unlocked, you stupid witch!"

"You are such a-"

Chichi's sentence was cut short as Goku placed his hand over his wife's mouth. Turning to Vegeta, he said, "I'm sorry you came all this way, Vegeta, but I'm not leaving Chichi here alone."

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled as she pushed away from his arm. "Obviously you're needed!" She pointed an accusing finger at the arrogant prince. "If you weren't, then _this_ wouldn't be standing in my doorway!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Vegeta growled. "Kakarot, finish this _ridiculous_ argument and let's get going! Your damn harpy-of-a-mate is right: this thing has already destroyed half the city!"

Goku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "But what about Chi-"

"The bitch can take care of herself!" Vegeta screamed. "Now, do whatever it is you need to do and let us be on our way; I want to get this over with."

Goku turned to Chichi, a pleading look apparent in his eyes, but the raven-haired woman only raised her hands in annoyance. "Go," she hissed, pushing the tall Saiyan and his proud prince out of the house, slamming the door in his pouting face. "Don't come back till that thing is dead!" she cried after him.

With a sigh, Goku did as his wife said and flew towards the city.

oOoOo

Chichi wiped the sweat from her brow as she smiled at her clean counters. "Finally," she said contentedly, turning to the rest of her now-spotless house. "Now it's time to work on _your_ little room, Goten," Chichi said, rubbing her large belly. "First, let's get your sheets from the clothes line."

The sun shone down on her as she unhooked a light-blue blanket from the clothes line. Her satisfied expression soon turned to a frown as a shadow cast itself over her.

"Been a while, Princess." The blanket fell to the ground in front of her legs as the familiar voice caused the Ox-Princess to jump away, her eyes widening in fear and anger. "Nobuyuki?"

oOoOo

**Coming to a stop, **Vegeta and Goku looked confusedly around the seemingly perfect landscape before them. "The city looks fine," Vegeta said skeptically.

"That's weird – I don't sense anyone other than our friends."

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, flying towards his father.

"Gohan, where's the bad guy?"

Gohan shook his head as Piccolo and the others joined them. "That's what we're wondering; the news said that the city was under attack… But when we got here, there was nothing…"

It was at that moment that Goku felt a familiar surge of urgency that he was needed elsewhere. "Chichi!"

oOoOo

**"Get away from me," **Chichi hissed as she backed away from Nobuyuki. "I thought you were dead!"

Laughter trickled from his lips as he advanced on her. "No, though you did injure me with that little attack."

She felt her body come to a stop as she turned her head to see that she had made it to the edge of one of the many deep canyons on Mt Paozu. "Shit," she cursed, desperately holding a hand protectively over her stomach. _'Goku, help,' _she thought as a surge of pain ripped though her lower back. '_No! Not now!'_

"I see you're developing wonderfully, my dear!" Nobuyuki casually reached out a hand to touch her protruding belly; Chichi quickly slapped his large arm away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, catching herself as her foot hit the edge of the cliff.

Grabbing her arms, Nobuyuki smiled. "Watch yourself, _Princess… _You wouldn't want to fall!"

"CHICHI!" Goku screamed as he landed behind Nobuyuki. "Let her go!"

"Ah… The monkey finally appears! Tell me, Goku, did you and your little lackeys enjoy my illusions?"

"Goku!" Chichi screamed as Nobuyuki pulled the pregnant woman to him roughly.

Goku took a step forwards, his hand stretched out towards his wife and a worried look contorting his features. "You're hurting her!" he yelled as he watched Chichi grab her stomach and scream in pain.

"Kakarot, either your woman just pissed herself or she's 'bout to give birth to your brat!"

"Goku," Chichi cried, tears filling her eyes.

Gohan, who, by now, had caught up with his father, immediately turned to his mother to notice the liquid sliding down her legs. "Mom!"

"Let her go!" Goku screamed as Chichi let out a painful cry, her body bending over in Nobuyuki's arms. "Please, let her go!"

Nobuyuki's voice practically rumbled with sadistic pleasure from watching the horrific scene unfold. "Oh, this is too wonderful!"

**sorry its taken me so long to update guys, I've just been super busy with my MBIC classes. MEdical terms are no fun lol anyway heres chapter 7.**

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry guys that this story has taken me so long to update, I know that this is short but I do promise I will get the next chapter out really soon. It probably the last but anyway I do apologize. Life just really takes up a lot of time. But I hope even though its short that this chapter is okay. Like I said the next one will be out really soon. **

"This is wonderful isn't it now?" Nobuyuki laughed with glee as Chichi held her stomach tightly, her pain over taking her body, screams leaving her lips as she tried to keep the child from coming. Knelling before her, Nobuyuki ran his fingers through her long black hair. "Don't fight it love, once this child is born we can finally be together"

"S-stop" she cried as another scream consumed her, blood now covering her legs.

"Don't touch her!" Goku yelled his heart breaking as he tried to look for a way to save his wife and soon to be born son.

"Dad if we don't do something now, both mom and the baby could die" Gohan said looking at the blood, his mother was losing.

"Chichi you need to try and hold on" Goku yelled his fist to his side. One-step and Nobuyuki could send them both over the cliff. "Oh Goku I don't think I can" she cried feeling the need to push. She screams once more bearing down "No no no" she cried her body taking over as it started to go through the movements of childbirth.

"Chichi" Goku shook his head as his wife cried out, there was nothing they could do, his son was being born and soon if he didn't come up with a plan would be killed.

A cry soon filled the air, Chichi fell back trying to regain her strength to reach her crying child, however it was too late. Nobuyuki snatched the child ripping the cord causing both mother and child to cry out.

"No!" Gohan yells as his little brother cries loudly.

Chichi screams for Nobuyuki to give her child back to her, he laughs as he rocks the crying child back and forth "what an ugly little monkey he is." Chichi cries out in pain as she holds on to her empty stomach. "Oh love it looks like you need a hospital" Goku turned his worried eyes to his wife who was bleeding more than she was when she had Gohan.

Walking to the Clift Nobuyuki holds the crying child out over the ledge as the group of warriors scream for him to stop, the maniacal demon let go of the infant.

"No!" Goku ran forward but stopped in front of Nobuyuki who smirked satisfied with the heartache he had just caused. However, his smug features were lost as he saw the relief look that appeared on Goku's face. Turning around quickly, the alien growled at what he saw.

Sighs could be heard as piccolo floated behind Nobuyuki holding the now calm infant. "Piccolo!" Gohan cried with excitement.

"Why you green bastered!" Nobuyuki screamed in outrage as he turned only to be punched in the face by Goku, his body flying into the ground with such force, bones could be heard cracking under the pressure.

"Krillin, Gohan take Chichi and the baby to the hospital now!" nodding, Killin gently lifted Chichi into his arms taking off into the ahri as Gohan grabbed his silent baby brother from Piccolo's protective arms "Thank you" he whispered before taking off after Krillin.

"You'll pay for interfering" Nobuyuki growled lifting himself off the ground as Goku stood menacingly over him.

"No" he hissed, "You'll be the one to pay for messing with _my_ family"


End file.
